The Kiss
by dmsfanman
Summary: Daria has just returned to Raft from spring break. She is now facing impending graduation from college. It is a stressful time for her as she contemplates what is to come next. Fortunately, she has someone there to be with her.


_Readers:_ _This short story was inspired by a piece of fanart by Princess_Pasta. Her full sized work can be seen on thepaperpusher under Board index - Right Brain - The Easel in the forum 'Pasta's Art Thread (6/08/15)' on page 10._

 _The setting for this short story is in the post-canon universe of my first book Daria in the Ring as well as my second book Daria on the Sideline. Both are available here on fanfiction under Cartoons - Daria._

 **The Kiss**

Daria stood in the window of her room in her Raft campus apartment. She was just staring at the parking lot. Her oval face and round glasses reflected back at her dimly in the window. It was late afternoon on Sunday and very cold outside. It was a little chilly by the window. Daria was wearing black jeans, boots, and one of the emerald green cashmere sweaters Tom had bought her for Christmas. He had bought her two identical sweaters, since he knew she liked the color so much.

She had the private room in the three bedroom apartment she shared with four other young women. She had been lucky enough as a sophomore to snag the private room for her junior year by being one of the first students to reapply for campus housing. Now she was a senior and the other students in the apartment were juniors. Raft expected her to be a 'mentor' for them. At least they weren't stupid like Brittany – the head cheerleader back at Lawndale High – when she gave them advice they would at least listen. High school seemed so long ago.

This room had been her home away from home for almost two years. She had returned from spring break in Lawndale on Friday in order to spend the weekend in Boston. Tom had come up from Bromwell in Newtowne in order to be with her. Classes would resume tomorrow, and the real countdown to graduation would begin.

Tom came up behind her, pulled her auburn hair back on her right side and gently kissed her neck. Then he put his arms around her slender waist and said quietly in her ear, "What are you thinking about Daria?"

She replied in her signature total deadpan, "I'm just marveling at the beauty of the parking lot. See how the sun reflects off of the car windows and the tall, dirty piles of snow. Isn't it beautiful?"

Still holding her Tom said, "I know when you are avoiding saying something. You do that by saying something Quinn like." Tom invoked Daria's sister in his comment. Quinn could play shallow really well, even though she was neither shallow nor stupid. "So tell me what you are really thinking."

The first thing that came into Daria's mind was that Tom was getting way too skilled at reading her. Maybe her alter ego – master spy Melody Powers – would have to do something to end this – permanently. But where would you get rid of a body on the Raft campus? Oh well, Tom had clearly called her bluff, so she had to give him a straight answer. "I'm scared Tom," was all that she said as she continued to stare at the parking lot.

Tom pulled her tighter to himself and kissed the top of her head. "What is it that scares you, Daria?" He decided not to fish, but to see what she said in response.

"College is almost over and I do not know what I am going to do. Before I finished high school I knew what was next. I would be coming here to Raft. I had a good five months of lead time from my acceptance to starting classes. Since I didn't get into Bromwell, my path was pretty clear. I would move here to Boston. Jane would be nearby at Boston Fine Arts College and all would be good. Now I am sixty days from graduation and I have no path. I have no job lined up and I have only had one interview and as yet no job offer. What will become of me? Will I just move back to Lawndale and live with my parents? Am I doomed to take my degree in English and serve pizza at Pizza King? That is why I am scared."

"You are an intelligent and articulate woman, Daria," Tom said. "You will graduate with highest honors. I am confident that you will find something."

Daria wiggled from Tom's embrace, turned around and said with a certain edge in her voice, "That's easy for you to say Mr. Accountant. Everyone can use your knowledge and skill. If you run into a wall your father can make a phone call or even hire you himself. That's what privilege does for you! I'm facing the reality that despite the fact that English and especially literature are my passion as well as my major no one may want me."

Tom wasn't about to take the bait and let Daria pick a fight in order to avoid talking about her feelings. Looking right into her big brown eyes Tom responded, "I want you."

Daria took two steps away from Tom, turned her back to him, folded her arms across her chest and said to the wall, "You know that is not what I mean."

The two of them stood in place for nearly a minute. Tom was thinking, 'She really is in a mood. I need to handle this carefully to snap her out of it.' Out loud he said, "This week is my spring break. I can change my plans and stay here with you if you like. Would that make you feel better?"

Daria turned around and placed her hands on her hips. She said, "No Tom. You would be too much of a distraction. I am starting the push to the end. I have reading, papers, assignments, and my senior thesis due in just six weeks. As much as I would like to have you with me the last thing I need is my boyfriend distracting me from all this work."

"Yes Helen," Tom said without thinking.

Daria took two steps forward and punched Tom in the arm. She walked past him and stared out the window again with her arms folded across her chest.

"I guess I deserved that," Tom said in a humble voice while rubbing his arm.

"Yes you did," Daria replied. "Do not compare me to my mother. I am not a workaholic. I am not neglectful. I am dedicated to what I do, and I have passion for what I do. But, I still have time for my friends. That includes Jane and it includes you. Remember that."

"Yes Daria," Tom said with a very neutral voice.

"Besides, I ran into your mother when I was at home last week. She is expecting you home late tonight and is really anxious to see you. She would send a hit man after me if I kept you from her. Which reminds me that we have to get you to the 'T' soon", referring to Boston's subway, "so that you can get to the airport." Daria continued to stare out the window, but she was not really looking at anything.

"True, but I would like to finish this conversation before I go," Tom said.

"What more is there to say?" Daria replied.

"Let's talk about life after college. You aren't the only one graduating in May," Tom said. "Are there other things scaring you?"

There was another long pause. Maybe it was less of a pause and more of a prolonged period of silence. When Daria spoke she spoke quietly and almost mumbled, "You scare me."

Tom just stood there. It was rare enough to hear Daria express self-doubt much less fear. However, to say that he scared her was something entirely new to Tom. He walked up quietly and tried to embrace Daria, but she wiggled away and kept her back to him.

Raising his palms and shrugging his shoulders Tom responded, "How do I scare you?"

The silence was nearly overwhelming and it lasted at least two minutes. Daria turned to Tom, stepped up to him and placed her right hand on his face. It felt a little rough from his five o'clock shadow. Tom could see the tears in her eyes. "You are so kind to me Tom Sloane. You are kind to me even when I am kind of nasty to you."

"Or hit me in the arm," Tom said.

Daria took her hand away. "Yeah," Daria replied clearly trying to control her voice. "You are very gentle with me, too. Not only have you penetrated my defenses to the core, but I have let you touch me like no one else in this world. I dare say that you know me better than Jane and certainly we do things I would never do with Jane!"

Tom took a step forward and hugged Daria to himself. She did not try to get away this time. Daria held on to him. She went on, "Being away from you hurts, but it is a hurt that helps me focus on my studies until you come back to me or I go to you. I am glad we got back together last summer. We have made this relationship work during our last year of college. We have a system. What will happen after we graduate?" Daria tilted her head up peering into Tom's gray eyes with almost a pleading look.

Tom stared deep into Daria's brown eyes. He carefully and slowly drew her closer and leaned toward her until they kissed. It was a long, deep, and passionate kiss. Tom felt Daria respond to him and he responded to her. He knew the time had come to say something. He felt dread and elation at the same time. It was tearing him apart inside. He had to let it out.

When they finished the long kiss Tom whispered to Daria, "I love you Daria Morgendorffer. I love you with all my heart. I will not stand by and let whatever happens after college tear us apart."

Daria just stood there and held on to Tom for what seemed to her like an eternity. Finally she said, "I know you love me. When I look back you are the only guy I have ever really been with. I've never had so much as a second date with another guy. We are good together. I love being with you. You get me and I think I get you. You make me happy."

Many men would have been hurt that the woman they just professed to love didn't immediately respond with 'I love you too.' Tom wasn't hurt. He knew his intensely rational and often cynical love – Daria – well enough that he was happy she had responded positively. Tom stroked Daria's hair and said, "Then we will go forward together a step at a time. We will figure this post-college thing out together. Stop being afraid! I'm here with you. And I'm not going to abandon you. I am never more than a phone call away."

"You make me feel so much better, Tom," Daria said. They kissed again. She said, "Now we do have to get you to the train. Grab your bag and let's go."

Tom picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He took Daria's hand and together they walked the short distance to the 'T' station. She went with him to the platform. He kissed Daria one more time and told her that he loved her. She hugged him and before she could say anything the train was there. She watched Tom get on board. The doors closed and he was off to the airport.

A few hours later Tom was sitting in the back seat of his father's new Jaguar. Both of his parents had come to pick him up at the airport. His mother was going on about something happening at the club when Tom felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out, flipped it open and saw there was a text message from Daria. It read, 'Tom. I love you. Come back to me soon. Daria.' He stared at the message for a few moments. Then he texted back to her, 'I will my love.' As he closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket his father turned the car into the driveway.

…

 _Please note:_ _The characters in this story are fictional and are the property of MTV. They are used without expressed permission. This work is fan fiction and was created purely for the enjoyment of the author and those who choose to read it. This is not for sale and no income is to be derived from it._


End file.
